Sunset Shimmer Please Come Home
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sunset Shimmer ran away from home after accused for being Anon-A-Miss and posting everyone's secret, her decision led her on an adventure. Meanwhile Anon-A-Miss reveal them self, and the main 5 along with the rest of the school are on the quest to find their friend and bring her home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Abandoned to Travel

In the freezing cold weather of December, Sunset Shimmer is walking in the streets of Canterlot City all alone and feels like there's nowhere else to go. Everyone at the school including her own friends hated and distrusted her. The reason is that everyone is convinced that she is Anon-a-miss and exposing everyone secret online. She feels like she doesn't belong there anymore and didn't feels like going back to her home world, she decided to leave Canterlot City and find a new place to live in this world.

She walks in the snow for hours until she comes across a truck and it's left wide open.

"Maybe I could be in there for a while," Sunset Shimmer thinks to herself. So without another though decides to hop inside the truck and waited inside until the snow stop.

While inside the truck she thinks about the friends and home she is going to leave behind. She also thinks that they are all better off without her.

During her time she feels the truck is starting to move and this is one truck she shouldn't be on. The truck she went aboard on is a big rig; it's one of the common trucks that go very far away across the country.

Sunset Shimmer starts to get worried and hopes that the truck will stop anytime soon. The only problem is that no one knows that she ran away or knows that she is inside the truck.

Well except one, which turned out to be Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl was just walking to the Sugar Cube Corner until she heard a cry for help. She didn't know at first until she saw Sunset inside the truck calling for help and she is too cold to move.

Vinyl Scratch realizes why she is in the truck and decides to go to Sugar Cube Corner for help. She knows that she is very upset about all accusations she was given. She also knows that Sunset Shimmer is going to be taken somewhere far away.

Vinyl Scratch heard about the Anon-A-Miss incidents. The thing is, only she believed that Sunset Shimmer didn't do it and wanted to help prove her innocence. The problem is that she needed proof and was trying to figure out who really posted those messages.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anon-a-miss Confession

Back at Sugar Cube Corner:

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are deep in thought about Anon-A-Miss. Some of them start to believe Sunset Shimmer did not expose anyone's secret at all, but some of them still have doubts about it.

As they were sitting down, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walk inside and they look very sad too. The girls go to the table where their sisters and friends are sitting.

"Applejack, can we talk to you?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Uh sure, did some happen?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah, you see…" Sweetie Belle starts.

"We're Anon-A-Miss. Not Sunset Shimmer." Scootaloo finishes.

"WHAT!" The girl yells.

"But, why?" Pinkie Pie asks.

Apple Bloom starts explaining about their actions, "You see I got jealous that you are spending so much time with Sunset Shimmer and the others that you didn't spend time with your family. So I created the Anon-A-Miss and write that story when you were little to make you look bad."

"Then, when Apple Bloom told me what she did, I know how she felt. So while you were sleeping in my house I snuck into Sunset Shimmer's backpack, got her phone, and downloaded those pictures and videos on her phone," Sweetie Belle adds.

"But Anon-A-Miss got out of hand. Everyone started sending people's secrets and we posted all of them," Scootaloo adds.

"We're so sorry about this, but we're telling the truth about this," Sweetie Belle says.

"Yeah, and we also owe Sunset Shimmer an apology," Apple Bloom adds.

The girls didn't know what to think. They were blaming Sunset Shimmer without a second thought and abandoned her. They also started to feel awful that all this happened because they made Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo feel left out.

"What have we done," Rarity says as she starts to cry.

At that moment Vinyl Scratch comes into the café; she is very tired like she was running a far distance.

"Vinyl, what's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yeah, you look tired," Pinkie Pie says.

"Sunset Shimmer ran way!" Vinyl says really loudly.

"What do you mean she ran way?" Fluttershy asks frightened.

"I was on my way to here, until I saw Sunset Shimmer in a truck." Vinyl explains.

"What kind of truck?" Rarity asks.

"A big rig, you know the kind of trucks that travels to different cities," Vinyl says.

"That means by this time she could be long gone by now," Applejack says sadly.

"What can we do?" Fluttershy asks.

"I know what we could do, we've got to find her," Rainbow Dash suggests.

"You're right Rainbow," Rarity says.

"Yeah, we owe Sunset Shimmer a huge apology." Sweetie Belle says.

"But first we need to apologize to everyone at the school for what we did," Scootaloo says.

"But how?" Sweetie Belle asks.

The Crusaders start to think of an idea of not only to apologize to everyone for exposing their secrets, but also to explain that Sunset Shimmer isn't responsible for this whole mess.

"I got it!" Apple Bloom shouts really loudly. Apple Bloom starts explaining to the others how to make an apology video to show everyone who Anon-A-Miss really is, and explain what became of Sunset Shimmer and to ask everyone to help them on their Quest to find her. The others think it is a great idea but they still need to figure out on how to find Sunset Shimmer.

Meanwhile in a cold location:

Sunset Shimmer is still inside the truck and she is freezing. Then the road got so bumpy and the truck is shaking so much that Sunset Shimmer falls out of the truck. She got lost in the middle of nowhere all alone. But Sunset decides to keep on going, even though she has no idea where she's heading and is in the terrible blizzard.

Sunset has been traveling in the blizzard for hours until she lost her strength to go on and falls flat in the snow and can't move. Sunset Shimmer thinks she is going to freeze to death in the snow.

Just then, a woman and a big brown dog in a red truck start driving in her direction. Her name is Zecora and her dog's name is Timber.

They are driving back to their little house in the Everfree woods until Timber saw something on the road. Zecora stops the truck and Timber jumps out of the truck to see what's on the road. When Zecora takes a closer look they see Sunset Shimmer almost buried in the snow.

Zecora is very surprised and feels her pulse to see that she is still alive and decides to take her to her house to help her. She is a doctor and also good with natural remedies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Refuge At Zecora's

It was a few hours since Zecora got Sunset Shimmer to safety, and was able to warm her up. She also has her dog lay with her so she can get warmer after being in the snow for who knows how long.

After some time Sunset Shimmer starts to wake up. She feels really dazed and feels like she can't move at all.

"Huh, where am I?" Sunset says still very dazed under her condition.

"Ah you're a wake I see, can I offer you some tea?" Zecora asks.

"Thank you tea sounds good right about now," Sunset Shimmer says happily.

Zecora goes to her stove in the kitchen to make some tea for Sunset and herself. Sunset realizes that she is in a nice warm bed, but gets really surprised when she sees the dog sleeping next to her.

"Timber and I were heading to home we go, what were you doing out in the snow?" Zecora asks speaking in rhyme.

"Long story short, this website Anon-A-Miss has been posting my friends' as well as other people's secret. Somehow everyone is convinced that I was doing it, including my own friends. So I decided to run away from home." Sunset Shimmer says.

"I see your heart has become darkened, because a lot of people became cold hearted." Zecora replies.

"You can say that… ah achoo!" Sunset Shimmer says sneezing because of the cold.

"I see you caught the flu, maybe I can make you some stew." Zecora says.

Sunset Shimmer is happy that Zecora is taking care of her, but she is still too weak to go anywhere right now and the snow is going to get even worse.

Meanwhile Back at Canterlot High School:

Applejack and the others are still trying to figure out a way to find Sunset Shimmer. Meanwhile, the Crusaders are trying to work on their apology video and wish there was a way to get the message to Sunset Shimmer.

Earlier that day they went to her house and found out that she left her book and cell phone behind, so she can't look on the Internet.

"What are we gonna do?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"I know what you mean, we have no way to reach her," Rainbow Dash says sadly.

"We've got to do something to bring her back," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah, but what?" Rainbow dash says.

"I know what you mean sugar cube, my sister and her friends' video won't be able to reach her and we can't use her book either." Applejack explains.

The girls are still trying to think of away to find her until…

"I got it!" Rarity shouts causing everyone to silence a bit.

Rarity calms herself down and says, "Perhaps I may have a solution. Now I know this maybe a preposterous idea but maybe we can put on a special A.P.B to find our friend."

"You mean putting on a special bulletin to find her?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"That's a crazy idea Rarity!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"Yeah, but just might be crazy enough to work," Applejack says.

"I know we can put photos of Sunset Shimmer in the newspaper so people can recognize her," Fluttershy suggests.

"Yeah and maybe we can publish an apology letter to Sunset Shimmer along with her school picture." Sweetie Belle suggests.

"Yeah, but we're gonna need some help," Rainbow Dash adds.

"I know, how about we can put her picture along with the letter on the Internet so people all over the country can help?" Pinkie Pie suggests.

"I think that is a good idea Pinkie and maybe we can send posters to students and pass them on to their friends, who will pass them on to their friends and so on," Rainbow Dash says.

"Alright girls, let's get to work." Applejack says.

A few days later at Zecora's house:

Sunset Shimmer is able to get over her flu. But right now she starts to get a little homesick. Even after what happened she really misses her friends so much and wishes she had never runaway.

Then Zecora comes around and asks, "I see that your flu is no longer around, but why are you feeling so down?"

"I… I… miss my friends, even after everything that has happened," Sunset Shimmer says and feels like she going to cry, and then a drop of tear manages to fall into her cup of tea.

"Perhaps I could lift your spirit up, but first I will need your cup," Zecora says.

"Uh okay," Sunset Shimmer says as she hands her cup to Zecora.

She starts to look into her cup with a little serious face, and then she says, "I can see you are very sad, because your friends have been treating you bad."

She looks a little closer into her cup and says, "But look, I can see you and the people who really care, I can see the happiness you all share."

"Really, how you can tell?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Maybe it is possible that your friends will realize their mistake, to bring you back is a chance they must take," Zecora says.

"Really, but how will I know," Sunset Shimmer asks.

"You will know when the time is right; you will end up seeing your own face in your sight." Zecora says.

"Ok, thanks Zecora," Sunset Shimmer replies.

"Ok I hope your trip will go well, but there's no saying what fate will tell," Zecora says.

"Thanks for everything Zecora; I hope I will see you someday, bye." With that Sunset Shimmer left Zecora's house wondering if her prediction will come true along with trying to find her place in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Canterlot High Search Party

Back at Canterlot High:

During the past few days the Crusaders were able to get their video set and put their apology video on the Internet. When the video appeared online millions of people saw it. When the students of CHS saw it, they were upset with the girls for what did that, but also feel guilty that they accuse Sunset Shimmer without a shred of evidence. After seeing the video, the Rainbooms, the Crusaders, and the rest of the Student body started to work on the only solution to bring Sunset Shimmer back.

After a few days in the music room:

The girls are still working on posters from their end, while the Crusaders are still working on their apology letter to put in the newspaper.

"Hey Rarity, how is our letter going so far," Scootaloo asks.

Rarity decides look on Sweetie Belle's laptop to see the letter and says, "I think you are doing a splendid job so far."

She then turns back to the others and says, "How are the posters doing so far,"

"I think we're doing a great job on them, right girls?" Flutershy asks.

"You bet Fluttershy; if this doesn't work nothing will," Applejack replies.

After a few hours doing the posters, they make more than enough for everyone in town. The Crusaders are also finished with their letter and with Rarity's help they're able to put the letter on the news and on the Internet. They also make sure is letter appears next to a picture of Sunset Shimmer.

While they deal with that part, the rest of the school along with Applejack and the others start to pass around the posters, and then tell them to pass it on to their friends and then to their friends and so on. They think it will be a good way for everyone in the country to keep an eye on Sunset and let her know what happened while she was gone.

After a long snowy day it becomes the beginning of winter break, and Sunset Shimmer is nowhere in their sight yet.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"These things take time darling," Rarity replies calmly.

"But what if she gets hurt? What if she never comes to my Christmas party? What if… what if we never see her again?" Pinkie Pie starts to cry and her hair becomes straight.

"No. No. Don't you dare go all Pinkamena on us," Rainbow Dash shouts.

"Pinkie's right though, who knows what happened to her," Fluttershy says, and she is very worried about Sunset Shimmer a lot.

"We all understand, but we can't just give up," Applejack says.

"Applejack's right, she is our friend and we've got to stop at nothing to find her," Rarity says.

"Yeah!" All the girls shout.

Then the girls decide to go to Rarity's house for a little sleepover, so they can continue to make progress on their search for Sunset Shimmer.

But the girls also wonder where their friend is, and most importantly they wonder if she is safe and well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jingle and Herbert

Sunset Shimmer comes across a nice quiet field. So she decides to have a lie down for a while until she can keep going on her journey.

But just as she starts to lie down for a nap, she hears guitar music coming from the field. When she finds out where the sound is coming from she sees a boy with spiky brown hair and yellow gold skin. He is wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He is playing his red guitar while riding on a big pig with a blue and green polka dot bandana on his neck. He seems to be giving his owner a ride across the field.

"Well look what he have here Herbert. We seem to have another traveler in our midst." The mysterious boy says calmly.

"Hello my name is Sunset Shimmer, what's your name?" Sunset Shimmer asks as she introduces herself.

"My name is Jingle and this is my faithful companion and friend Herbert." Jingle introduces himself.

"Hi Jingle, hi Herbert," Sunset Shimmer says.

"Oink Oink" says Herbert as he comes up to Sunset's leg and scratches his head against it.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Sunset asks.

"I'm looking for my inspiration." Jingle responds.

"Inspiration?" Sunset says confusedly by Jingle's answer.

"Now, what's a city girl like you doing here?" Jingle asks.

"I… kind of ran away," Sunset Shimmer answers.

"Runaway, why?" Jingle asks, confused by Sunset's answer.

"It's a long story," Sunset Shimmer responds.

"Well you know what they say, you've got to put the past behind you," Jingle advises Sunset as he plays his guitar.

"My problem is not very easy to forget," Sunset responds sadly.

"Don't worry these things take time," Jingle says.

"Really?" Sunset asks.

"Really," Jingle says.

Sunset still feels sad and alone, and then Jingle comes up with an idea.

"Well Shimmer, how will you like to tag along with me and Herbert for a while," Jingle suggests.

"Really, are you sure?" Sunset asks uncertain about Jingle's request.

"I'm sure, besides in your case it will be good for you to travel with others," Jingle advises.

"Uh sure, I guess I can tag along with you for a while," Sunset says grateful for Jingle's request.

"So Jingle where are we going?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Well, by my sense of direction we're heading to Manehatten, one of the biggest cities in this country," Jingle answers.

"Wow that's really impressive." Sunset Shimmer says happily.

"Well Shimmer, I'm what some call a shark; you must keep on going forward never back." Jingle says and takes another strum of his guitar.

With that, Sunset Shimmer along with her new friends Jingle and Herbert walk along the road to Manehatten where they will find big buildings, people busy working, and the different sites to see during the day and night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Jeweled Cloth Line Robbery Part 1

Sunset Shimmer travels with Jingle and Herbert leading them to Manehatten one of the largest cities in Equestria. They decide to head to the city to see what Manehatten has to offer. They come across a boutique in the middle of the city and decide to check out the store before moving on.

"Hello is anyone here?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Yes," They hear a girl's voice heading towards them. The girl coming out is a light pink skinned girl, with black hair, a blue and a magenta streak in her hair. She also has bright yellow eyes. She is wearing a white blouse with a blue shirt and on it is a spool of blue thread with a silver needle.

"Hello my name is Radiance, how may I help you today?" Radiance introduces and asks.

"Hello, my name is Sunset Shimmer and this is Jingle and his pig Herbert." Sunset Shimmer says.

"Oh hello, how may I help you today," Radiance asks.

"Oh, we're not here to buy something. We're here to see this nice shop it looks really nice," Sunset Shimmer replies.

"Thank you," Radiance says.

Sunset and the others start to look around her store until Herbert notice something on one of the walls of the store. That also caught Sunset's attention.

"Oink, oink, oink," Herbert says as he looking at the poster.

"Hey Radiance, what's this poster?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"This poster shows today's fashion contest; me and my fiancé Gold Silk are entering the contest as a team." Radiance answers.

"Fiancé?" Jingle asks.

"Yes, Gold Silk and I first met went he applied to work at my boutique. Then later on we became partners, then two months ago we got engaged and are going to get married in the summer."

"Congrats on your marriage," Jingle says as he strums his guitar.

"Where is Gold Silk anyway?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Right here," A male voice calls, which is Gold Silk. He is a little taller than Radiance. He has yellow gold skin with light blue straight hair. He has blue eyes. He is wearing a blue sweater suit and pants to match, with a white button up shirt under it. He is also wearing a golden silk sewn with light blue thread pinned on to his jacket. He is also wearing nice black shoes.

"Hello Gold Silk, how is our line going?" Radiance asks her fiancé.

"Everything is ready for the contest this evening," Gold Silk replies.

"Oh, I hope our special beach line is good enough to win the contest!" Radiance says excitedly.

"I'm sure we're going to do fine," Gold Silk says trying to calm her down.

When he faces forward he notices Sunset Shimmer and the others, "Oh Radiance, who are your friends?"  
"Gold Silk this is Sunset Shimmer, Jingle, and his pet pig Herbert." Radiance introduces her fiancé to the group.

After introducing themselves, someone comes through the door. She is a tall woman with pale white skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She is wearing a long sleeve blue dress, brown boots, and a white fur coat. She also has a French accent.

"You again, what do you want?" Gold Silk asks in an angry tone.

"Like I said before, I'd like to buy all of your fabrics, threads, needles and everything else in your shop. I'll pay double from what it's worth," The woman replies.

"I told you Miss Glimmer, we can't sell our materials today!" Gold Silk yells.

"Maybe you can wait until after the contest," Radiance suggests.

"No, after the contest will not do at all!" Ms. Glimmer yells and marches out the door without another word.

"That woman is as stubborn as a bull," Gold Silk says in an angry tone. Then he says, "She wants to buy all our material before the contest this evening and she won't take no for an answer."

"But what I don't understand is, why?" Sunset Shimmer asks in a curious way.

"I don't know?" Radiance replies worried.

"I'm going to see if she's up to something." Sunset Shimmer suggests. Then she decides to go to find Ms. Glimmer to see what her problem is.

When she saw Ms. Glimmer getting inside car she decides to see what is going on and she saw one of the windows of the car is open and decides to survey the conversation. She starts to hear two people, one of them is Ms. Glimmer and she also hears a man's voice.

"How did it go? The man asks.

"They wouldn't sell me any," Ms. Glimmer says.

"But the contest is this evening!" He yells with fright.

"We need to buy everybody's material from Manehatten or our beautiful operation will turn ugly." Ms. Glimmer replies.

"It seems like those two are interested in buying all the fashion material before the contest, but why?" Sunset Shimmer thinks to herself. Sunset Shimmer also begins to understand that those two are up to something.

Some time later in the afternoon, Sunset Shimmer explains to the others that Ms. Glimmer and her assistant have some kind of operation that involves buying every fashion material from different fashion stores all over Manehatten. Everyone in the group also have the strange suspicion that Ms. Glimmer is up to something. The question is what?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Jeweled Cloth line Robbery Part 2

After what happened at the store, the group goes to the theater, where the fashion show is being held.

"So are you two ready for the show?" Sunset Shimmer asks excitedly.

"We sure are," Gold Silk replies.

"I hope you're right?" Radiance asks worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that your design will win first prize for sure," Jingle replies.

After leaving their designs in the theater along with the other contestants' entries, two mysterious figures come inside the theater and take everyone's designs.

While Sunset Shimmer and the others are traveling around Manehatten they hear on the news that there was a jewel robbery two nights ago and the police never caught the culprits.

When they got to the theater, everyone including the judges and producers of the contest got an unexpected surprise.

"Someone has stolen all of the designs!" The female contestant yells in shock.

"No it can't be?" The female judge says and almost fainted on the floor, if it wasn't for the male judges catching her in time.

"Ok we'll have until tonight to begin the contest. So everyone will have time to remake them," The second judge announces.

"Uh oh this is not good," Gold Silk replies sadly.

"What's wrong? All you need is to make a new design," Jingle suggests.

"But our design took 3 days to make, we might not be able to have a new line done in time," Radiance says sadly.

"This is bad. I think the only way for you guys to compete is to find your original design" Sunset Shimmer suggests.

"You're right, but first we need to find clues," Jingle replies.

"Oink oink oink," The gang hears Herbert and rush over to him.

"What is it boy?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

Herbert comes to the others and hand Jingle a piece of fabric in his mouth and he recognize right away, "It looks like the same fabric from Ms. Glimmer fur coat."

"I'll bet she and her assistant took all the cloth lines," Sunset Shimmer suggests.

"But, why?" Radiance asks.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Sunset Shimmer announces.

At that moment Sunset Shimmer, Jingle, and Herbert are looking around for Ms. Glimmer's car. After a few hours they found the car in an abandoned warehouse. When they look at the window they can see that Ms. Glimmer is busy sewing on some jewels on the others contestants' designs. After finishing with the dress she put it inside a suitcase with everyone else designs inside. When they turn to the opposite direction they see that Gold Silk and Radiance's designs are left untouched.

"So what's the plain on getting the clothes back, without them seeing us?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"I think I know just the thing," Jingle says in a mischievous way.

With that their plan is going to be put into motion.

"Soon we will get them all out of Manehatten and then we'll be rich." Ms. Glimmer gloats with all her might.

Just then they hear a strange noise at the front door.

"What's that?" Her assistant asks.

"I don't know, but you can check it out if you don't mind," Ms. Glimmer replies in an unpleasant tone.

The assistant decides to open the door but to his surprise Herbert comes running in like he is being chased by wolves. Herbert starts making a big mess of the place.

While he is keeping them distracted, Sunset Shimmer and Jingle are able to get inside and get everyone's designs back, along with a case full of jewels. After that they hop on Herbert's back and ride him back to the theater, but the crooks are not that far behind.

"After them, they've got our jewels!" Ms. Glimmer says ordering her assistant.

"Jewels?!" They all yell.

"Those jewels are real," Jingle replies.

"The evening news, the jewel robbery, they were going to smuggle them out of town," Sunset Shimmer suggests.

Then Jingle says, "We better get moving to the theater, hang on." At that moment Herbert is able to go really fast, but the crooks are still on their tails.

At the theater, since Gold Silk and Radiance didn't have their designs, they had to forfeit from participating in the contest.

Just then Jingle and Sunset Shimmer who are still on Herbert's back come running into the theater along with the crooks and hop on stage to make a stop.

Everyone in the audience got very confused including the judges and contestants.

"Gold Silk, Radiance, we found your fashion line," Sunset Shimmer replies, holding their designs in a box revealing them.

"Thanks Sunset, you're a life saver," Radiance replies, hugging Sunset Shimmer.

"Where did you find them?" Gold Silk asks excitedly.

"Officers, they're the ones who stole the contestant's cloth lines." Sunset Shimmer interjects.

Just as the two suspects are about to leave one of the officers stop them, "And where do you think you're going?" The male officer asks in a suspicious tone.

"We didn't steal them, we have our own and we were just going to… um, enter them into the contest." Ms. Glimmer says trying to explain to the cops.

"Oh really? Then explain this," Jingle says. He throws the other contestants' designs from one case, and then throws another case with different kind of jewels to the police.

"These two were sewing these jewels on to the other contestant's designs," Sunset Shimmer answers.

"Jewels sewed into clothes. I guess we found the thieves responsible for the jewel robbery." The police say as they figure out what was going on.

Just as the police are taking the crooks away, Ms. Glimmer replies, "Well we would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those two meddling kids and their pig too."

"Now that just leaves the Silk's entries," The first male judge replies.

At that moment, the Silks ask Sunset Shimmer to be a model in one of their designs and she accepts. When it is their turn, everyone including the judges became awed by their brilliant designs. They are so impressed that Radiance and Gold Silk win first prize in the contest.

After the contest the group went back to the boutique to celebrate

"Sunset Shimmer, Jingle, we would like to thank you for everything you did for us," Radiance says in a happy tone.

"It was no problem," Sunset Shimmer says.

"That reminds me, we just started on working on a new designs inspired by the jewel dress robbery case, and we would like to make you a dress for it." Golden Silk says unexpectedly.

"Really are you sure?" Sunset Shimmer asks excitedly.

"Yes we're sure," Radiance replies.

"There also this, I just got off the phone with the owner of the jewels and they said they would like to give you guys an award for capturing those robbers," Golden Silk replies.

"Well Sunset Shimmer, it looks like you're going to be a star," Jingle says as he strums his guitar strings.

Sunset Shimmer starts to blush in response to what Jingle said. Later that night Radiance offers them the guest room and all of them go off to sleep for the night. Sunset then starts to think about her friends again and wonders if they figured out what really happened. Then she decides to go off to sleep, since Radiance said the owners are giving them the award tomorrow afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Search Continues

Back at Applejack's house, a few days later:

The girls still haven't heard anything about Sunset Shimmer's whereabouts. They are beginning to worry if something had happened to her.

"Anything yet?" Applejack asks.

"No nothing," Rainbow Dash replies.

"What now?" Rarity asks.

"I have no idea," Rainbow Dash replies sadly.

"Yeah, it's bad enough that we're technically to blame for this whole mess," Applejack replies.

"I think we should put up more posters," Fluttershy suggests.

"Well, let's go check the news to see if our plan has any progress," Rainbow Dash says as she grabs the remote to turn on the TV to watch the news.

They end up seeing something that amazes them.

"Today's news from Manehatten: Two jewelry and clothesline robbers had been caught 5 days ago by two brave kids and a pig," the newsgirl says.

"Wow that's cool, I wonder who caught them?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"The two kids who caught them are a girl named Sunset Shimmer and a boy named Jingle along with his pet pig named Herbert," the newsgirl replies.

"Did she say Sunset Shimmer?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"We now will show you the video footage of the award ceremony that was shown 3 days ago," the newsgirl says, and when she finishes speaking the footage of the ceremony comes up on TV.

To the girls' surprise they see Sunset Shimmer on stage in the footage.

"It is Sunset Shimmer!" Rainbow Dash shouts.

"Well, I'll be…" Applejack replies with a cowgirl twang.

"Wow, Sunset Shimmer is like a hero," Rarity replies.

They decide to sit down and listen to the footage. The footage explains that Sunset Shimmer suspects that Ms. Glimmer and her assistant wanted to buy all the fabric in town but couldn't get any. She also explains that their plan is to pass the real jewel as accessories for the designs. That way, they can get the jewels out of Manehatten right from under everyone's noses. The owner of the jewelry store gives each of them five thousand dollars. Then Radiance and Gold Silk give each of them some clothes from their line from the contest and from their new inspiration. Finally, the mayor of Manehatten gives them a certificate of bravery for capturing the robbers. Sunset Shimmer and Jingle also explain that they are traveling to different cities for their own purposes, and they are also given some supplies and food for their travels.

After the news report ends the girls are relieved that Sunset Shimmer is alright, and become more determined to find her.

"Now that we know she's still out there, let's go to Manehatten," Pinkie replies.

"Pinkie wait, Sunset Shimmer might already left by this time," Rarity interjects.

"Oh," Pinkie Pie replies sadly.

"Well looks like we got more posters to put up," Applejack says.

"Yeah!" The girls shout.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Letter From Home

A few days later after the Manehatten case:

Sunset Shimmer, Jingle, and his pet pig, Herbert, are still trying to find their own inspiration or a special place to call home.

"So, Jingle, do you think we can take a break?" Sunset Shimmer asks completely tired out.

"Sure, Herbert is getting tired too," Jingle replies.

So they decide to sit down to have some of the lunch that they packed from their trip in Manehatten. After having their lunch they have a nice rest on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

"So Jingle, where do you think we should head to?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Depends where the winds blow," Jingle replies strumming away on his guitar.

"What about Herbert?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Well, we just have to wait until Herbert finds his inspiration," Jingle replies.

"Okay," Sunset Shimmer replies in an awkward tone.

Just then, a truck comes by.

"Hey look a corn truck," Sunset Shimmer says.

"Looks like his inspiration is here," Jingle says.

With that Herbert's desire for corn has kicked in. So Jingle and Sunset Shimmer go on Herbert's back and Herbert starts chasing after the truck. With Herbert's speed he catches up with the truck in no time. But the truck made an unexpected stop.

Herbert stops as well. When the owner of the truck gets out, Jingle and Herbert recognize who he is right away.

"Patch is that you?" Jingle asks in excite.

"Jingle, I'd recognize that pig and spiky hair anywhere." Patch replies.

Patch is a gray skin boy with dark gray hair. He also has lighter gray around his eye that look like an eye patch. He is wearing his working clothes, which are green coveralls. He travels to different cities delivering corn to stores for a living.

"So Jingle, what are you doing here?" Patch asks.

"Me and my new friend are traveling to find our inspiration," Jingle answers.

"Really? Let me see your new friend." Patch asks.

Jingle decides to let Patch see his new friend. When Patch gets a good look at Sunset Simmer he feels like he has seen her before.

"Hey you know kid, you look kind of familiar," Patch says as he is looking at Sunset Shimmer really closely.

Then it finally hit him, "Now I remember, you're the one on the paper."

"What Paper?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Now what was your name?" Patch says as he is trying to remember.

"She's Sunrise Glimmer," Jingle says wrongly.

"It's Sunset Shimmer!" Sunset Shimmer shouts.

"Yeah Sunset Shimmer," Patch replies then hands Sunset Shimmer a newspaper article.

"Wow, that's me," Sunset Shimmer says and very surprised when she sees her picture on the paper.

"I was right, you are the famous missing girl that everyone in Canterlot High has been looking for across the country, nationwide," Patch confirms.

"I'm famous in the paper? They're looking for me?" Sunset Shimmer asks surprisingly.

"Yeah and what's more there's a letter for you in the next page," Patch advises Sunset.

When Sunset Shimmer turns to the next page, she sees something that really catches her attention.

Sunset Shimmer reads to herself:

 _Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

 _I know you might not want to come back after what happened, but we decided to confess what really happened._

 _Apple Bloom's voice comes in, "You see, Anon-A-Miss is actually three young girls: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, and I'm the one who really started it. I got jealous that Applejack is hanging out with you and the others except her family. So I made up Anon-A-Miss' profile and wrote the story about Applejack to make her look bad._

 _Then Sweetie Belle's voice comes in, "Then when Apple Bloom told about what she did, I told her that I felt the same way. So while you were at my house, I took your phone while you were sleeping and downloaded the photos and videos on your phone._

 _Scootaloo's voice comes in, "So Anon-A-Miss got out of control. People started sending her other secrets and photos and we posted all of them."_

 _Sweetie Belle's voice comes back, "We are so sorry for what we did. It was wrong of us to cause you to become an outcast, but worst of all we caused you to run away from home."_

 _Apple Bloom's voice comes back, "Then when we told the girls and everyone at the school what really happened, they all felt really awful about it. So we decided to have these posters and an article about your situation set up so we can find you and a letter to let you know how sorry we are for doing that to you."_

 _Scootaloo's voice comes back, "All we're asking is your forgiveness and hopefully it will let you know how much we really care for you and how sorry we are._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo_

After finishing reading the letter, Sunset Shimmer realizes that after realizing what happened everyone in Canterlot High including her own friends are looking for her. She then starts to cry and realize how much she misses her friends back home.

"You really miss your friends, don't ya?" Patch asks.

"Uh, huh," Sunset Shimmer says while crying.

"Yeah, I'll bet they really miss you," Patch suggests and then he says, "You've got to get home right away."

"You're right Patch, but how?" Sunset Shimmer agrees then asks in a sad tone.

"To be honest, I've got a corn delivery going to Canterlot City, would you like to tag along with me?" Patch suggests.

"Really, are you sure?" Sunset Shimmer asks happily.

"Well of course, you've got to get home so your friends can make amends to you," Patch replies.

Then he turns to Jingle and asks, "Hey Jingle do you and Herbert want to come too?"

"Of course it will be nice to travel with familiar faces," Jingle answers as he strums his guitar.

With that everyone gets on to Patch's truck and make their way to Canterlot City. Patch also explains that it will take another three days to get to Canterlot City, but Sunset Shimmer thinks it will be worth the wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I'm Going Home

In the truck in the middle of the highway:

Everyone is inside the truck waiting to get to one of the stores at Canterlot City.

Jingle starts to explain about his journey across the country. He tells them about the time that he and Herbert had to out run a large heard of cows. Then there is another time that they saw a big parade at Fillydelphia. He also explains one time that he met Daring Do herself.

"You really met Daring Do, in the flesh?" Sunset Shimmer asks excitedly because she is a really big fan of hers besides Rainbow Dash.

"Why yes," Jingle replies, "I met her during my travels, when she was heading her way to find the legendary Forbidden City of the clouds."

"That is so cool, I really wish I could meet her," Sunset Shimmer replies in excite.

"Maybe someday you will," Jingle replies.

Things have been doing well for everyone. After that, Patch explains his tales on the road, his adventures led him into trouble, but every moment involved helping people in need and making sure he got his deliveries done on time.

Sunset Shimmer got quiet after a while it been two days since she went in the truck with Patch, Jingle, and Herbert. She also can't wait to get home to be her friends.

Thinking about it made her regret leaving them in the first place. After everything that happened she found out that her friends have been looking for her this whole time and isn't sure her friends will forgive her for running off like she did.

Then Patch breaks her silence, "Little nervous about seeing your friends?"

"Maybe a little," Sunset Shimmer replies.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure friends will understand," Patch replies.

Just then they make it to the grocery store in Canterlot City. When Sunset Shimmer looks out at the window she can tell that she is almost home. She first decides to go to Canterlot High to find her friends.

"Ok this is your Stop Shimmer," Jingle replies strumming his guitar.

After that, Patch, Jingle, Herbert, and Sunset Shimmer get off the truck. After Patch finishes his delivery he has to get going to Las Pegasus for another delivery.

"Thank you guys for everything you did for me," Sunset Shimmer says sadly because she is going to miss them.

"Think nothing of it, I'm glad I can help. Well I have to get going, more corn to deliver and more adventure to come, bye guys." Patch replies.

"Bye Patch," Jingle and Sunset Shimmer say while waving goodbye.

"Bye guys, hope to see you around someday?" Patch replies.

After Patch left driving away in his truck, Sunset Shimmer turns over to Jingle and asks, "So Jingle what are you planning on doing?"

"I think I'm going to head to Appleloosa. I heard there's going to be a rodeo in a few weeks and I have a friend named Trouble Shoes Clyde that's going to be performing there," Jingle answers his answer.

"Thanks Jingle, I really appreciate your company and for helping me with my travels," Sunset Shimmer replies.

"You're welcome Sunset Shimmer," Jingle replies, "Now Herbert and I have to hit the road, hope to see you again someday."

Just as Jingle and Herbert start to leave to Appleloosa, Sunset Shimmer starts to run back to Canterlot High to get back being with her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Forgiveness is Magic

Taking place after 2 weeks of searching in the streets of Canterlot City:

Bon Bon, Lyra, Octavia, and Vinyl are heading home from school and they look really sad.

"Have you heard anything about Sunset Shimmer's whereabouts?" Lyra asks.

"Yes Sunset Shimmer was at Manehatten," Bon Bon replies.

"And She was given an award for capturing jewelry robbers," Octavia adds.

"I know, that's so awesome," Vinyl replies.

"Yeah, too bad we were so rotten to her during the… you know," Lyra says sadly.

"Yeah Lyra, I see what you mean," Bon Bon responds.

"I'm planning on putting up some more posters around town." Octavia interjects.

GASP

The three girls hear Vinyl gasp for some reason.

"Vinyl what's the matter?" Octavia asks.

The others get very confused by Vinyl's behavior.

"No, I don't believe it," Vinyl Scratch finally speaks with a big smile on her face.

When the others turn to Vinyl's direction, they are really surprised of what they see. It's Sunset Shimmer running as fast as she can across town.

"Sunset Shimmer!" They all shout happily.

At that moment Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, and Vinyl begin to run after Sunset Shimmer to see where she's going.

"Sunset Shimmer we're over here, we're over here!" Lyra shouts while running.

"Sunset Shimmer we're really sorry for what happened," Octavia replies.

"It's okay guys. I know you all feel really awful for what happened, but I really need to find my friends before I can talk to you!" Sunset Shimmer shouts, running with all her strength to find her friends.

"Sunset Shimmer, the girls are in the theater in Canterlot Park!" Octavia shouts, trying to give Sunset Shimmer the information.

"Thanks," Sunset Shimmer replies.

After getting the information, Sunset Shimmer starts to make her way to the theater in Canterlot Park.

When she gets closer to the theater she sees her friends and they look really sad.

"So guys, are you ready to practice?" Rainbow Dash asks sadly.

"Not really," Pinkie Pie replies sadly.

"Not really," Fluttershy replies sadly.

"I know what you mean," Applejack replies sadly.

"We're all still having problems getting over what happened," Rarity confirms.

"I know, but we can't let this get to us, it's the beginning winter break and Christmas is in a few days," Rainbow dash says trying so hard not to cry.

They are so busy feeling so bad they didn't notice that Sunset Shimmer enters the park running right towards them.

Rainbow Dash gets off the stage and decides to just cancel today's practice, since everyone is still feeling bummed out because of what happened. Until Pinkie Pie sees something that really amazes her.

"Hey guys. Isn't that …" Pinkie Pie tries to announce to the others.

Rainbow Dash finds out first hand, when Sunset Shimmer unexpectedly jumps on her and both of them fall in the snow.

When Rainbow Dash is able to sit up, she can tell that someone is on her. To the girls' surprise, including Rainbow Dash's surprise, it's Sunset Shimmer hugging and crying on her.

"Sun… Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow Dash replies surprisingly.

"Sunset Shimmer!" The girls shout happily. They all want to give her a hug but notice that Sunset Shimmer is crying.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Rarity asks.

She looks up at the girls with tears coming down her face, and then she says, "I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never runaway."

The girls are really surprised of she just said.

"I should have tried to face my problem, not run away from it. When I saw that letter, I realized that I made a terrible mistake, realized how much I miss you." Sunset Shimmer continues crying.

The girls didn't know what to say, Sunset Shimmer is crying so much that they start to cry as well. Then Rainbow Dash can't hold back any more and she starts to cry and hug Sunset Shimmer with all her might.

"I'm sorry Sunset Shimmer," Rainbow Dash cries more, "We were big jerks," Rainbow Dash says as she hugs Sunset Shimmer.

"Don't worry Rainbow, it's okay to cry," Sunset Shimmer replies hugging Rainbow Dash back.

"I'm not crying, it's just my allergy," Rainbow Dash objects, continues to cry and hugs Sunset Shimmer in the snow.

Then everyone else in the group joins Rainbow Dash to hug Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer feels like she's finally feels at home and they all make a promise to never let something like that get over their friendship ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Holiday Fun

During the time Sunset Shimmer got back, the 6 friends have been throwing slumber parties in each other's house. They wanted to make it up to Sunset Shimmer for how they acted towarded her, and explained that they were devastated when she left.

During at time, the Crusaders also apologized to Sunset Shimmer for what happened and letting their jealousy get the better of them. They explained that they'll anything to make up to her, but Sunset Shimmer said that she didn't realize that she almost replaced them and she forgives them under one condition: if they have a problem, they should tell their families about their situation, so that they can talk about it with them. The Crusaders were glad that Sunset Shimmer forgives them, but they are still going to be punished by Principal Celestia after Winter Break.

At Sugar Cube Corner:

Everyone in the group including their families is at Pinkie's Christmas party. There are Christmas decorations all over the place and the building is nice and warm compared to outside.

"Party!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

Everyone starts singing Christmas carols, having eggnogs and hop apple ciders, and having Christmas treats.

Sunset Shimmer is enjoying her time as well. She really love learning about friendship, even though sometimes she has to learn about friendship on her own.

"Darling how are you enjoying the party," Rarity asks in excite.

"I'm doing fine, you know Christmas is almost like Hearts Warming Eve," Sunset Shimmer answers and adds.

"Really?" Rarity asks surprisingly.

"Really," Sunset Shimmer responds.

"Hey guys, stop sitting there and let make some Christmas cookies," Pinkie pie says excitedly.

Sunset Shimmer and Rarity make their way to the kitchen with Pinkie Pie to start making the cookies for the kids.

When they get inside the kitchen:

The cake twins: Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake are playing with the bowls, spoon, and a bag of flour.

"Pumpkin Cake, Pound Cake, what are you doing here," Pinkie Pie asks with a surprise look on her face.

The twins start laugh and continues playing around.

"Uh, Sunset can you get the twins while I clean up this mess." Pinkie Pie asks.

"Sure," Sunset Shimmer answers.

She is able to grab hold of the twins. After Sunset Shimmer has the twins in her arms, they start to play around with her. Pumpkin Cake chews on a piece of her hair, while Pound Cake is pulling on her right cheek.

Sunset Shimmer is glad that the twins like her, but doesn't enjoy being treated like she's some kind of toy.

When Cupcake comes inside the kitchen they can see that Sunset Shimmer can use some help.

"I can take the twins if you're okay with that?" Cupcake asks.

"If you don't mind," Sunset Shimmer replies.

With that Cupcake is able to take the twins from Sunset Shimmer and makes her way to the living room with the twins.

After that, she continues to help the girls with the cookies. After they finish with the cookies, every one starts to decorate them anyway they want.

After they decorate the cookie, they eat the cookie with some glass of hot chocolate.

This party is really a party to remember and hope it will never end, but some of them have to get home to do some work or going to some events tomorrow.

So after hours of partying, they all went home to their family. Rarity's family take Sunset Shimmer back to her apartment, and drops her off so she can get home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Letter to Twilight

After the Party:

Sunset Shimmer gets back home to her apartment near the store. She knows that she needs to do some cleaning in the morning.

When got to her room, she takes out the book that Princess Celestia gave her and decides to write to Twilight about her adventures. Sunset Shimmer starts writing a letter to Twilight about what happened to her before winter break.

Sunset Shimmer voice comes up:

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Two weeks ago, a mysterious website named Anon-A-Miss was spreading hurtful secrets of my friends and other students, everyone including my own friends are convinced that I did it and no one believes me. At that point I ran away from home because of what happened._

 _I got inside a truck and it took me to a place far away from Canterlot City, then I fell off the truck and past out in the snow. I would have freeze it wasn't for a new friend named Zecora and her dog Timber._

 _After I left Zecora's house, I met a boy named Jingle and his pet pig Herbert and I went traveling with them for a while. We reached to Manehatten and met a designer named Radiance and her fiancé Gold Silk. They were doing a contest until Ms. Glimmer and her assistant stole all of the contestants' designs. When Jingle, Herbert, and I got it back, we found out that they also stole some jewels and were using the clothes to smuggle the jewels out of town. When the robbers got caught we were given an award for capturing the robbers form the owner, the mayor, and Radiance and Gold Silk._

 _After we left, we met Jingle's friend patch and told me I became famous. The why is because after the Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo confess to the others what happened, they were working very hard trying to find me. After reading the letter, I realize that I had to bet back to the other right away. When I got back we all decides to never let this get away of our friendship again._

 _My friends learned that you shouldn't quick to judge someone and give that someone a chance before they say somebody did something, and to never give up on trying to make things right. I learned that you shouldn't try to run away from your problems or it will make things worse for you and your friends, and to try confronting with your problems with your friends to get thing right._

 _But I still have a lot to learn about friendship, and hope you write back soon._

 _Merry Christmas Twilight and have a Happy New Year. Also in Equestira, Happy Hearts Warming Eve_

 _Your friend,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

Sunset Shimmer puts her book back under her bed and goes to sleep, dreaming of a great winter break she's going to have with her friends.

The End


End file.
